Trash handling, particularly in institutional environments, is a less than pleasant activity. This is due in part to the practice of containers with a manual deployment that involves time and prolonged contact with a possibly germy piece of equipment. The invention facilitates the ability to retrofit existing trash receptacles for vacuum-operated trash receptacle operations.